


Better Place Your Bid

by Impala_Chick



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Banter, Canon Crossover, Dinosaurs, Gen, In Charge Natasha, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Mission Fic, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Team Bonding, Team Cap minus Cap, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Nat receives intel that Hydra is going to send someone to make buys at the Lockwood Estate Dinosaur Auction. She rallies Sam and Bucky for their first mission without Steve, since he's a famous criminal and would probably blow their cover.





	Better Place Your Bid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/gifts).



> This prompt was super fun! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks to F for the beta.

“Sam, do you copy?” Nat asked as she folding her hands delicately in her lap. She was seated in the back row, her eyes scanning the crowd. 

“I got you, Nat. I’m upstairs,” Sam replied quickly. She debated whether to chide him for not using the correct vernacular, but thought better of it. There was no time for idle chit chat. The auction was about to start, and she had to make sure they were all in position.

Nat the hand that was holding her bidder number, and pretended to fan her face.

“Barnes, how copy?” Nat asked.

“We got you loud and clear from Wakanda, Widow. Nothing to worry about. Shuri designed these ear pieces,” Barnes drawled. 

“Well, it’s my first time,” Nat said dead-pan. She heard Barnes and Sam laugh softly over the comms.

It was sort of weird running an op without Steve, but he was probably the most famous international fugitive, and he was most definitely on every Government agency’s radar. So when they got intel that Hydra was planning on buying a very expensive dinosaur at the Lockwood Auction, Nat assured him that the rest of the team could infiltrate the auction on their own. Nat never missed a chance to go undercover, and Barnes was perfectly capable of monitoring security feeds from Wakanda. Sam was tasked with on-site surveillance, and being the extra muscle. 

The auctioneer stepped up to the podium, and a tense silence fell over the crowd. 

“You think these dinosaurs are going to be real?” Sam asked, curious. 

“Well, I mean, there was that time a dinosaur rampaged San Diego. So I would not be surprised,” Barnes remarked.

“How do you know about that?” Sam asked. “Weren’t you busy killing people or something?”

“Oh, like a tyrannosaurus rex running around California isn’t going to make international news? Besides, I read the brief,” Barnes shot back. 

“Boys,” Nat hissed. The auctioneer had already called out the name of the first dinosaur, and the giant metal doors at the end of the hall opened up with a loud clang. 

Nat sucked in a breath. A huge metal cage rolled out on tracks, and even though she was in the last row, she could clearly see the animal. 

It had a beak-like mouth, and large spikes sticking out of its sides. Its body was covered in armor. But the truly impressive part was the tail. It was long and thick and ended with a huge club. That animal could definitely cause some serious destruction. 

She heard Barnes whistle. 

“Holy shit,” Sam whispered. Nat was just as thunderstruck as they were for a moment. None of her research could have prepared her for seeing a dinosaur in person. It was massive and unlike any other creature on earth. 

But the bidding war pulled her attention away from the dinosaur cage. 

“Sam, any sign of our targets?” Nat asked, back on mission.

“There are two men, one in the second row and one in the fifth row, trying to outbid each other. It’s dark, hard to tell if one of them is our guy,” Sam observed. 

“Barnes, can you-” Nat started to say. She knew Barnes was plugged into the security cams, so maybe he’d be able to pick up their faces and use some facial recognition software. 

“On it,” he answered before she could finish. Nat hadn’t been to Wakanda in person yet, but Steve had formally introduced her to Barnes over video chat. She remembered originally being blown away by the fact that Steve had access to some seriously amazing tech, but after that shock wore off, she remembered Barnes’s bright smile. She hadn’t expected to see the Winter Soldier smiling. 

“Fifth row. That’s our man. He’s got a hydra tattoo on his wrist. I can’t tell if he’s with anyone else.”

“I got eyes on him,” Sam said.

The auctioneer was making the last call for bids.

“Looks like our boy gave up,” Sam said as the auctioneer called out the winning bidder number. “That one didn’t even have teeth anyway.” 

The animal was rolled back behind the metal doors. The auctioneer paused for effect, and then announced the second dinosaur. An allosaurus. 

The crowd grasped when the cage rolled out on the track. It had large, gnashing teeth, piercing eyes, and sharp black claws. It kept prowling the length of the cage, and making bird-like noises. It looked like an animal that was not going to be easily contained for much longer.

“Oh, Nat. You better place a bid on this one,” Barnes said, excited.

“Yeah, this one is badass,” Sam added. Nat rolled her eyes, even though she knew they couldn’t see her. 

“Is our man interested?” She asked.

“He already raised his paddle,” Sam said. 

Nat raised hers. The auctioneer called out the price, and Nat kept bidding. Sam let her know when the Hydra agent started to look worried, and she backed off in order to let him win. 

The auctioneer read off this number, and then Nat got up. 

“Time to go congratulate our winner,” Nat said under her breath. Now it was time to earn her keep, so to speak. Steve had welcomed her when she had asked to join his ragtag team on the run, but she wasn’t so sure how his most loyal friends felt about her.

“He’s getting up, too,” Sam warned. 

“Barnes?” Nat inquired as she made her way up the aisle to the right of the audience. 

“Looks like he’s going to the bar. You can make the next right, go down the corridor past the bathrooms, then you should bump into him.”

Nat did as advised, and as she reached the end of the corridor, she saw their mark. He was in an all-black suit, and had slicked-back blonde hair. She slowed her walk and saddled up to the bar, waiting for him to notice her. 

“A fine evening from some dinosaur bidding wars, no?” The agent said to Nat. 

“Oh, absolutely. Didn’t you just win one?” Nat asked, her voice sugary sweet. 

“Yeah. He looked like one hell of a weapon. My boss will be pleased.” The agent smirked as he picked up his drink.

“Yeah, he was quite a sight.” Nat played up her demur housewife voice, and leaned forward towards the agent.

“Have time for a drink?” She asked as she raked her eyes up the agent’s body. She saw him watching her, and she offered her most seductive smile.

“Sure. What would you like?” He finally relented and put his drink back on the bar. 

“Oh, she’s good,” Barnes murmured. Nat let the man buy her a manhattan, and tentatively sipped it while the agent watched. 

“So, you just in town for the auction?” She asked casually.

“Yeah, heading back out in a couple of hours, actually. I have to make sure the dinosaur gets delivered,” the agent explained. 

Nat reached over to touch his jacket, and stuck a small tracking device under his lapel. He was too busy ogling her dress to notice.

“Right, of course. I’m sure you’re a busy man,” Nat purred as she leaned forward even more. The agent smiled a dopey smile. He was practically eating out of her hand already. She debated whether to try and ask him about his car, or just walk outside with him, when they were interrupted by a large roar coming from the other room.

“What the hell was that!” The agent implored, looking frantically around the room.

“Ya know, I’m sure it’s just another Dinosaur.” Nat tried to soothe him, but then an animal roared again. The noise was harsh and terrifying, like it came from a creature who would not stand for being contained much longer. A chill went down Nat’s spine.

The agent started to take off towards the auction room.

“Sam, what the hell is going on?” Nat implored, annoyed that the mark was leaving. 

“They are showing off this indoraptor. They keep poking it and clicking this thing. They are daring it to eat some people,” Sam quickly explained. “This can’t be good.”

“What?” Nat stepped away from the bar, her drink forgotten. She headed back towards the auction room.

“Bidding has erupted. The hydra guy is back in on the action,” Sam said. “Do we have a new plan?”

“Wait, I’m sure once the bidding is over we can proceed with the plan. I’ll just follow the guy to his car.” Nat picked up her pace and rounded the corner. She walked back into the auction room just in time to see a dinosaur up on two legs bust through the east wall headfirst. 

It had a huge head, and it was charging people like it was a ram. Except it was much larger, and bodies were flying.

“Shit, this is not good,” Barnes groaned. “We got a couple and a child behind the auction block. Not sure what they are doing.”

“I think it’s time to blow cover,” Sam said. Nat was already switching gears though, and pulled her blue dress over her head to reveal tight black tactical pants and a v-neck bulletproof mesh shirt. 

“New plan. Extraction. Grab our guy, clear as many people out of this room as possible.” 

She saw Sam flying in overhead, but hardly anyone noticed him. The crowd was too busy running for their lives to avoid the two-legged dinosaur, who was running haphazardly around the room. 

“To your left, Nat. Out the back entrance. The agent is heading for the front stairs,” Barnes pointed out.

“Sam, get these people out,” Nat ordered as she sped off. She burst through the doorway and pushed through several people before she spotted him. He was racing towards the front stairs of the estate. Nat briefly debated just pulling out her gun and shooting the guy in the leg, but decided it would be better not to open fire in a panicked crowd.

“I saw that hesitation,” Barnes teased. So Steve's friend with the great smile could also read her mind? Or maybe she had just been obvious.

“You’ll outrun him no problem,” Barnes offered. She grinned and charged down the stairs. Barnes hadn’t been wrong. She was on top of the guy as soon as he hit the bottom step. She tackled him to the ground and handcuffed him. 

“Sam, she’s got him. Looks like most of the people are out of the room,” Barnes said to Sam. 

“Meet you at the quinjet,” Nat said as she hauled the Hydra agent to his feet. 

“Let’s go, moron,” she said as she pushed him forward. 

“Yeah, everyone is clear except this one guy who won’t get his ass in gear.” Sam sounded conflicted. 

“Oh, shit. We got a bigger problem. The raptor cage has been opened,” Sam sounded absolutely panicked now. 

“That dino trainer from the brief is in the room. He looks like he can handle the dinosaurs.” Barnes tried to reassure him.

The upright dinosaur with the large head from before started to run down the stairs. Nat hauled her charge to the left, towards the trees. The dinosaur looked like he had better things to do once he reached the bottom, and took off in the other direction.

“Sam, we gotta get out of here. What else could we do, kill the raptor?” Nat shouted as she walked briskly towards where they had parked the quinjet. 

“Hey, it’s really hard to run like this,” the Hydra agent complained.

“Shut up,” Nat ordered. Her hand gripped his bicep as she practically dragged him alongside her. 

Nat heard a loud roar, and then what sounded like a wall crumbling. That was probably a bad sign.

A huge animal came charging through the forest to Nat’s right. It hard three large horns and was extremely recognizable. A triceratops, large enough to damage the quinjet if it struck the aircraft head on.

“Sam, we need you about now,” Nat huffed as she tried to pick up the pace. 

“I don’t have vis on anybody,” Barnes said matter-of-factly. “Not being able to help kinda sucks.”

“Boy, are you missing a great view,” Sam answered before he swooped down to Nat’s left. The Triceratops had already outrun them. “There are real life dinosaurs everywhere!”

“We gotta make sure the quinjet isn’t wrecked!” Nat shouted. Sam scooped up the Hydra agent in a bridal carry before he nodded at Nat. “Go!” 

“I’m starting it up now,” Barnes said. Sam lifted off the ground with the agent. Nat took off at full-speed.

“Open the hatch, Buck!” Sam shouted.

Nat kept her head down and avoided another stampeding dinosaur before she reached the hatch and flung herself inside. “Get the door!” She said as soon as she confirmed Sam and their captive where already strapped in.

She hopped into the pilot’s seat just as the door slammed shut. She powered up the thrusters without a second thought and the quinjet lifted off the ground.

“Holy shit, look out the window!” Sam said as they flew over the forest. Nat could see all kinds of Dinosaurs spilling out of the mansion and running through the trees. It was possibly the strangest thing she had ever seen.

“Are you getting this, Barnes?” Nat asked, thunderstruck.

“Yeah, I can see them from the jet’s cam.” Barnes sounded just as awed as she felt.

“And my friends call me Bucky,” he added. She smiled and slowed the quinjet a little, just to take in more of the dinosaurs.

“Bucky, let Steve know we are coming to him.” She sighed, glad they had all made it out. How they were going to explain the dino stampede to Steve was a whole other issue.


End file.
